


大金毛的重要性

by Chercy03



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	大金毛的重要性

2020顺利！请勿上升

山下亨是只嗅觉灵敏的大金毛。

普普通通的阴雨午后，山下亨秉持着这种天气不睡觉简直都对不起假期的想法，舒舒服服瘫在床上，还没忘一把摁倒森内贵宽当人形抱枕。可森内前一天睡多了正精神，躺在旁边不情不愿地哀嚎，又被山下亨带着茧的手指摸索着封住嘴，带着硬刺的感觉附着在柔软的唇部，森内愤愤地红着脸闭上了嘴。  
中途山下亨稍稍醒过一回，伴随着淅淅沥沥的雨声，只有森内的手机屏幕在昏暗卧室里亮着弱光。两个人头靠的很近，对方洗发水微弱的好闻香气若有若无，他在短暂的清醒里还不忘用了点力气嗅了嗅。

等他彻底清醒，带着杂乱蓬松，睡乱了的一头金发走出卧室时，正对上森内在玄关穿鞋。家居服已经被换下来整整齐齐地搭在沙发靠背上。山下亨花了几秒在心里自我反思有没有做什么惹恼森内的事，导致对方突然离家出走楼下，得到了否定的答案。所以他清了清嗓子

“这是去干嘛？”

森内穿鞋的动作顿了顿，山下亨刚睡醒略带沙哑的嗓音隔着半个客厅都性感的要命  
“朋友要来聚一聚，城田优他们。我去准备晚饭。”

他们

很好，大金毛敏锐地察觉到了危险的气息，八成包含佐藤健先生，这位在采访中语出惊人“和taka好友兼女友兼男友的关系。”早被山下亨默默归档在潜在危险对象里。  
忽略奇怪的内心戏，山下亨依旧维持着池面又冷静的外表，若无其事的捋了捋金发，“介意我一起吗？也...好久没见过了。”  
森内终于舍得从手机屏幕上收回视线，抬起头耸耸肩，表示完全不介意的样子“我也不用冒着你一个人炸掉厨房的风险，你也不用费力气点外卖了。”继而还原靠在墙边无所事事的样子。

酒家里储存了现成的，最后两人全副武装在附近超市买了食材。好巧不巧门铃响起的时候森内刚刚做好最后一道小菜，打下手都颇具风险因而闲的不行的山下亨非常主动地跑去开了门，亲手打开了他充斥着醋味夜晚的开端。

随手勾肩搭背算常态，整个晚上絮絮叨叨没停过嘴，音量越来越大，山下亨甚至开始隐隐担心邻居敲门大骂。除此之外不得不提山下亨有两三次悄悄把森内捞到一边，当时他和佐藤健端着酒杯靠在一起，越说越兴奋，带着酒气的呼吸都要交融在一起。聚会结束时森内树袋熊一样挂在佐藤身上，酒杯还没放下，嘟嘟囔囔已经开始约定下次见面，对方帅哥也笑得很温柔来着，但也绅士地把森内轻推回山下亨怀里。

山下亨处理完兴奋的醉鬼，坐在属于自己的半边床上微不可闻地叹了口气。他现在开始觉得自己莫名其妙把人家想成危险假想敌的行为挺幼稚。可能有时候对他们相处的方式有点不舒服，但他喜欢森内的朋友们，也喜欢森内能无所顾忌地和朋友尽情相处，喜欢看他笑得眼睛都亮起来，特别是经历了前段时间一些事情以后。他觉得自己一定能称得上森内的朋友，但他同时担当了对方生命里太多的角色，或许有时候没必要那么计较森内是不是像对好友一样，将琐事和情感毫无保留地向他全部抛出。

旁边醉酒的主唱不安分的动了动，手臂挪出了被子，山下亨环上他手腕，轻轻送进被子里，昏暗灯光下纹得乱七八糟的手臂倒挺显眼。他见证了森内的手臂上几乎每一个纹身的诞生，记住了与之相关的每一件值得记住的细节或者大事，不管是从前白净空无一物，还是现在几乎找不到地方再多添一个图案的手臂，隐约的线条和握着话筒为此漏出小臂好看的轮廓，都让他血脉喷张。而对他来讲，森内何尝不是见证了他每一把吉他，他的主唱尝试扫过每一根弦，甚至跪下去仰头亲吻。这才算浪漫。

自己给自己添堵又靠自己想通的大金毛躺下前犹犹豫豫凑过去亲昵地蹭了蹭森内的黑色短发。

我的存在是和其他人都不一样的重要。


End file.
